In a vehicle equipped with a fuel cell, one known technique utilizes the exhaust heat of the fuel cell as the heat source for regulating the temperature in the vehicle interior. More specifically, this technique supplies a heat medium, such as cooling water, flowing through the fuel cell to a heater core for air conditioning and supplies the air having the temperature regulated by the heater core to the vehicle interior (e.g., PTL1).
This known technique, however, has the problem of the decreased power generation efficiency of the fuel cell, because the heat medium supplied to the fuel cell has a temperature change when going through the heater core.
This problem is not characteristic of the vehicle equipped with the fuel cell but is commonly found in fuel cell systems including fuel cells.